


In Our Bed

by Kittie



Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick always sleeps awkwardly. There’s a leg thrown over his thigh as the acrobat’s torso is twisted to lay facing the ceiling. His head’s turned in the completely opposite direction from Jason’s own. It’s amusing. It’s adorable.</p><p>It’s Dick Grayson in a nutshell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Bed

Dick  _always_  sleeps awkwardly. There’s a leg thrown over his thigh as the acrobat’s torso is twisted to lay facing the ceiling. His head’s turned in the completely opposite direction from Jason’s own. It’s amusing. It’s adorable.

It’s Dick Grayson in a nutshell.

Jason can’t pull himself from the comfort of his lover’s bed as he fully rouses from sleep. He makes a move to just stare at the acrobat at his weakest. Fingers reached out and brushed locks of dark hair from his face as he watched from his peripherals the fellow man’s chest rise and fall evenly.

“How does cereal for breakfast sound?” He whispers into Dick’s ear, the chest stutters as a breathless chuckle leaves the other man’s throat.

“How did you know I was—?”

“Your lips twitched when I touched your face. Come on, circus freak, I want breakfast.”


End file.
